


soft starlight

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Language, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: the six are having a movie night. feat. cuddling
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	soft starlight

Logan took a deep breath, pretending his face wasn’t burning. They had been having another movie marathon (Disney, of course, at Roman’s request/demand.) Roman, asleep, was snuggled on the opposite side of the couch as Logan, with a pillow in his arms, and his head resting on Deceit’s shoulder. Deceit was combing his fingers through Roman’s hair and gazing at him with a fond look, the type of expression he would forever deny making. Patton was nestled against Remus, sitting on his lap. As for Logan and Virgil, Logan was sitting at the end and Virgil next to him, wrapped in a blanket. 

As the night went on, Logan focused on the movie and internally making notes (when he voiced these out loud, Roman would look at him and say, “Logan, dear, light of my life, kindly shut the fuck up.”) As such, he was not expecting for a warm weight to rest on his lap. Eyes widening, he glanced down to see Virgil, still wrapped in his blanket, had laid his head on his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patton, Remus, and Deceit exchange a look that clearly said, 

_ “Of fucking course.” _

Bemused by what their nonverbal exchange implied, Logan focused on Virgil cuddled next to him. Cheeks colored a pale pink, he pet Virgil’s messy curls down, occasionally playing with a lock in his fingers.

He wondered why his heart sank in disappointment when Virgil lifted his head from Logan’s lap, before his stomach flipped as Virgil cuddled against him, arms wrapping around him, practically sitting in Logan’s lap, head buried in his chest. Face burning, Logan tentatively wrapped his arms around his soft stormcloud and pulled him closer. On impulse, he dropped a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. 

Immediately, his thoughts started screaming at him, cursing him for doing something so risky. His racing thoughts were calmed when Virgil lifted his head sleepily - he was so pretty, fluffy purple curls, his makeup rinsed off, revealing the freckles scattered on his pale skin, half a smile on his soft lips - and kissed Logan’s jaw. Virgil buried his head back into his chest, smiling against his sweater, while Logan’s brain had entirely short-circuited. He held Virgil tighter against himself, burying his blushing face into silky purple curls, feeling the soft rumble of Virgil giggling against his chest. 

As their “marathon” had finished and the other four had gone to bed, Logan and Virgil were the only ones still watching. Reaching for the remote, he turned the television off, and stood up to go to his room. Feeling a tug on his sweater’s sleeve, he looked back down to find Virgil still buried in his blanket burrito, trying to pull Logan back onto the couch. With a fond, sleepy, smile, he complied, lying back on the couch and pulling Virgil close to himself. He was asleep in seconds, soft and warm in Logan’s arms, a serene smile on his lips. Yet Logan stayed awake for just a bit longer, gazing at the sleeping boy in his arms, thanking the stars they were there together. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @snowfall-and-stars, or discord, winter#0972.


End file.
